


Woojin the Cuddle Demon

by openlycomplex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Summoning, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Multi, Summoning Circles, Woojin is a demon, but he's nice, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openlycomplex/pseuds/openlycomplex
Summary: '00 line just want cuddles.





	Woojin the Cuddle Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a strange conversation with @_kpoptarts, @timeoftheblue, @inniestays, and @vmariee237 on Twitter. Thank you all!

“This is so dumb.”

Felix and Hyunjin pay Seungmin no attention, gripping tightly onto each other in anticipation of the next jumpscare. Next to him, Jisung’s got a pillow clutched to his chest that he stuffs his face into at every scary scene. Given that they’re watching a horror movie, Jisung’s face has been spending more time inside the pillow than outside it.

On the tv, the creepy demon pops out of nowhere just at the right time, sending a jolt of fear through all the boys in the room. All except Seungmin, of course. He’s seen so many horror movies that he knows exactly where this is going.

The protagonist on screen is running, scrambling through the house in an effort to get this demon off her tail. She reaches the kitchen, making a beeline for what could only be the knife drawer. The background music picks up, preparing for another scare. It’s just about reached its climax when- 

“Bathroom break!” Felix declares, jamming his finger on the pause button. The image on screen is frozen at the girl’s hand wrapped around the drawer handle. Felix pushes himself up and dashes off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. Seungmin lets out a sigh, pulling his phone out with the intention of checking his notifications only to sigh again when he sees that he has none.

“Seungmin…” Hyunjin turns around from his spot on the floor to face him, propping his elbows on the couch. “Are you not enjoying the movie? We can watch a superhero one if you’d prefer it.”

“No, it’s fine,” Seungmin replies, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “I’ve just seen a lot of these kinds of movies before.”

“So have I, but I still get scared!” Jisung holds the pillow close to him as he speaks. “You don’t even flinch. What’s your secret?”

“Maybe you’d be used to it too if you actually watched the movie and didn’t cover your eyes the whole time.”

Jisung looks like he wants to argue, but realizes Seungmin’s accuracy and gives up. “Point taken.”

“But, like, what else do you expect from horror movies?” Hyunjin asks, bringing Seungmin’s attention back to him. “It’s not like the demon is gonna be like lol jk see ya, he’s gonna hunt them down and kill them ‘cause it’s horror.”

Seungmin nods at this. “That’s the thing. Why do these people want to summon a bad demon? Wouldn’t you want to summon a nice one?”

“Like a demon of cupcakes!” Jisung suggests, getting noises of agreement from the other two boys.

“And then Hyunjin wouldn’t have to cook for us anymore. That would be a blessing.”

Hyunjin puts a hand on his heart in mock upset. “How could you?!”

“Can we actually do this, no cap?” Jisung jump-scoots closer to Seungmin on the couch. “We can make a summoning circle and be like, ‘Daddy Satan, please give us a cupcake demon.’’

The bathroom door swings open, Felix returning seconds later. “Daddy Satan?”

“Satan oppa,” Jisung replies.

Seungmin frantically shakes his head. “No daddy Satan or Satan oppa, please. Let’s not bring that back.”

“We can still do a summoning circle, right?” Hyunjin pipes up from his spot on the floor.

Sitting down next to Hyunjin, Felix grabs a bag of chips and shovels a handful into his mouth. “Do we have candles?”

“I don’t trust us with candles,” Seungmin states.

Felix tries to take a swig from his Coke can, frowning at the lack of liquid inside. “Yeah, me neither. Instead, we could use…”

“Cupcakes?” Jisung reaches over Felix’s shoulder to grab chips and drops half of them onto the ground. He picks them up and eats them without a second thought.

“No, that would require us going out and buying some. We’re kinda broke, in case you forgot.”

They certainly are, if the pirated movie paused on screen is anything to go by. “What else then?”

The four of them sit in silence, thinking. “What about a cuddle demon?” Hyunjin suggests, blinking up at Seungmin for approval.

Jisung bounces in place on the couch. “I love it.”

Seungmin might as well go along with them. “So, what, we’re summoning a cuddle demon now? With what?”

“I have stuffed animals!” Felix points over his shoulder in the direction of his room.

“That’s perfect. We’re doing this,” Getting up, Jisung drops the pillow and heads to retrieve Felix’s bag of stuffed animals. Felix follows after him, leaving Hyunjin and Seungmin together.

“Do you wanna push the couch forward so we have room?” Hyunjin slides up next to Seungmin, Coke can in hand. Not used to sharing the space with someone bigger than Jisung, Seungmin has to tuck his legs in to make room for the both of them.

Seungmin lets out a soft laugh of disbelief, casually vaulting over the couch to move it. “Why are we doing this?” he asks as Hyunjin follows after him. 

“So we can laugh and have something to share on Instagram.”

Ah, yes, young people’s one motivation for doing real life events: showing them off online afterwards. Hyunjin has quite an impressive Instagram following and almost meets the money-making requirements, which would be pretty great for all of them. A summoning circle made of stuffed animals is sure to attract (hopefully positive) attention.

The two of them push against the couch, continuing until it knocks against Felix’s coffee table. There’s a worrying clatter of a can falling to the floor, but the hollow sound means it was empty already. Seungmin vaults back over the couch to pick it up anyways. There’s no way he’ll leave his friend’s house a mess after the hospitality he’s been shown.

As he heads to the kitchen to trash the Coke can that advertises Share a Coke with Friends on the side, Jisung and Felix re-enter lugging a clear bag of stuffed animals behind them. He comes back to see the bears and various other creatures scattered on the floor. Felix cradles one in his arms with obvious favoritism. “Ready?” he asks, putting the bear in front of his face and making it wave as if it was speaking.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Seungmin lowers himself to the ground with the rest of his friends as they begin to sort the stuffed animals into a circular shape.

In short, they don’t do a very good job. Half of the stuffed animals can’t sit up on their own and require an item to be propped up. The finished product looks closer to a sphere with a tumor than a circle, but it’s good enough for the limited space they have.

The four of them stand up to admire their handiwork that isn’t all that impressive. Felix frowns down at it. “Aren’t we supposed to have something in the middle?”

“Usually you draw a pentagram on the ground connecting the five objects used, but we have a lot more than five and I don’t think the landlord would be down with marker all over the carpet,” Jisung explains. They all let their gazes linger on him. “What?!” 

“Why do you know this?” Hyunjin asks. 

“You’re the one that almost got kidnapped by a cult!” Jisung’s right about that. “Why don’t you know?”

“By Chungha,” Felix adds under his breath. 

Clearing his throat, Seungmin ignores Felix. “What do you want to do then?”

Jisung makes a series of odd arm gestures before talking. “Can we just, like, write ‘cuddle demon’ on a piece of paper and put it in the middle?” 

Pfft. Brilliant. Felix goes to retrieve the marker and paper while the three of them adjust the stuffed animals into more of a circular shape.

“Bam,” Felix throws down the paper with “cuddle demon” scrawled on in beautiful handwriting. Much evil, such satanic. “Now what?”

“We hold hands and chant,” Jisung beckons them to the outside of the circle, straining to grab Seungmin and Hyunjin. They have to awkwardly lean forward in order to hold each other since they made the circle too large. “Sit down.”

“Chant?” Hyunjin prompts.

“Okay, I got this,” Jisung takes a deep breath. “Oh, daddy Satan-”

“No.”

Jisung pouts at Seungmin. “Fine. Oh, lord Satan, please give us four lonely souls a cuddle demon. We are broke and in need of love.”

“And cuddles,” Felix adds.

“And cuddles,” echos Jisung. “Now, chant with me. Cud-dle de-mon, cud-dle de-mon, cud-dle de-mon, cud-dle de-mon.”

Felix quickly picks up, eagerly joining in on Jisung’s chants. The combination of their two low voices makes this seems darker than it should. Seungmin and Hyunjin make eye contact with each other, Hyunjin squeezing his hand encouragingly before adding his own voice to the mix. 

All eyes turn to Seungmin expectantly, chants of “cud-dle de-mon” never wavering. 

He feels so dumb. 

In hindsight, it’s his fault this happened in the first place. If he had just kept his mouth shut and wasn’t all hypocritical of the movie, they could be huddled together under a blanket shoveling junk food into their mouths. He would be casually predicting the plot as the girl progressively put herself in even greater danger than before. But no, because he had to go and say something, he’s now a part of a summoning circle made of stuffed animals. 

He feels so dumb.

“Cu-ddle de-mon, cud-dle de-mon, cud-dle de-mon,” Their four voices increase in volume with the addition of Seungmin, creating a stronger satanic feel despite the somewhat innocent meaning. Feeling Felix’s hand start to slide out of his grasp, Seungmin lets go slightly only to have the hold tightened immediately after. “Cu-ddle de-mon, cud-dle de-mon, cud-dle de-mon.”

Of course, none of them actually expected anything to happen. The unspoken consensus was that they’d chant for a bit and then pretend something occurred, take a photo of their creation, and huddle together to finish the movie on the couch afterwards. 

So, of course, the little fire that starts up in the middle comes as a huge surprise.

Jisung and Felix scream. Hyunjin flings himself backwards and hits the couch. Seungmin rushes to his feet and throws a blanket over the fire. It doesn’t help at all.

“WHERE’S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?” Seungmin yells over Jisung and Felix’s screams. “FELIX!”

Felix points repeatedly in the direction of the kitchen, unable to form words. Dashing into the kitchen, Seungmin is able to easily spot the extinguisher and snatch it from its position above the fridge. Good thing he’s tall.

When he returns to the living room, he can’t believe his eyes. The fire is still there, but there is someone inside of it. Someone he’s never seen before. They don’t look panicked or alarmed at all in stark contrast to Jisung right behind them. Seungmin raises the fire extinguisher, pulling the pin and letting the white spray coat everything flaring red. The alarm and sprinklers haven’t gone off, for some reason. It’s a smokeless flame that’s slowly diminishing with each passing second.

Jisung and Felix cling on to each other, backs against the wall as far away from the fire as possible. Hyunjin’s half on the couch and half off it, unsure of what to do. Releasing his grip on the extinguisher handle, Seungmin hesitantly steps forward. “Are you okay?” he asks the man who had been burning. Somehow, he looks completely unharmed.

The man smiles like that was a perfectly normal occurrence. “I’m fine, thank you and you?”

“You’re fine?” Jisung blurts out. “What the heck?”

The man standing in the middle turns to face Jisung. “I’m fine, thank you and you?” he repeats.

“Um, yeah, I’m a little freaked out right now,” Jisung states bluntly. He’s visibly shaking but trying to hide it. “Who the hell are you?”

“I am Woojin, the demon of cuddles,” the man introduces himself. “You summoned me.”

Hyunjin makes eye contact with Seungmin, pupils blown wide. This… has to be a prank, right? Something Felix set up? One glance at Felix’s fear struck expression shows that’s not the case.

“April Fools’ was days ago, if that’s what you’re trying to pull,” Seungmin raises the fire extinguisher again, this time as a weapon. 

“I am entirely serious. You summoned me, did you not?” Woojin the cuddle demon raises his arms to show his lack of defense as he rotates to look at Seungmin. Upon closer inspection, he doesn’t appear to be a demon of any sort. He doesn’t have horns, or wings, or strangely pointed ears. He just comes across as a normal human. 

“We did,” Seungmin answers. “You don’t look like much of a demon, though.”

Woojin’s eyes travel back into his head for the smallest of seconds. When they return to normal, two horns have magically emerged from underneath his hair. “Better?”

The four of them exchange bewildered looks. It’s so unreal. They summoned a demon. No cap, as Jisung would say. 

“Can I touch your horns?” Hyunjin asks, speaking for the first time since Woojin arrived.

“Of course you can!” Woojin lowers his head a bit to allow Hyunjin’s hands to comfortably reach the horns. Hyunjin genty pokes at one, gaining confidence with Woojin’s lack of objection and taking more of it into his hand.

He gives the horn a soft squeeze, lips parting in amusement when it sinks to his touch. “Are all horns this soft?”

“It depends on the demon,” Woojin explains. “Mine are soft because they are used for cuddling, but the demon of electricity has metal ones.” 

There’s a whole demon culture. That’s both interesting and slightly worrying given how easily they were able to get one here. 

“Wait, so I actually summoned correctly?”

“Yes, you did great!” Jisung beams at Woojin’s praise. “Do you want a hug?”

Jisung steps forward hesitantly toward Woojin’s open arms, looking to Seungmin for any sign of disapproval. Considering how Hyunjin is still having fun touching Woojin’s horns, nothing aggressive should happen. He nods for Jisung to continue, putting the fire extinguisher onto the floor.

Jisung moves closer, letting his arms wrap around Woojin’s upper torso as the taller man embraces him from above.

“Oh my god,” It might be bad to mention God around someone who works for Satan, but Jisung doesn’t bother to correct himself. “You give really nice hugs. Like, I don’t wanna let go.”

“Can I try?” Hyunjin’s already centimeters away from them but still asks for permission. Woojin smiles his okay and positions their bodies to make room for one more.

“Woah my gosh,” Hyunjin sighs and laughs at the same time. “You really do give nice hugs.”

“If I didn’t, what kind of cuddle demon would I be?”

Jisung lifts his head out from the hug to talk. “You guys should totally get in on this.”

Seungmin is tempted. Very, very tempted. Woojin on his own looks huggable, but him with two boys in his arms makes him appear even more soft.

Felix, on the other hand, hasn’t moved from his spot on the floor. He looks conflicted. Seungmin can only assume that it’s because of his religious affiliation and beliefs that he’s reluctant to associate with a demon or any evil spirit. Joking around about it is one thing, but having an actual one right in front of you is another.

“It’s okay,” Seungmin reassures Felix. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting comfort.”

He leaves Felix to use his best judgment from there and joins in on the group hug.

Now, Seungmin’s received a lot of hugs in his lifespan. Being friends with Hyunjin results in constant affection and clinginess. Felix and Jisung certainly aren’t exactly what you’d call standoffish either. But their many hugs can’t possibly compare to the instant wave of love and affection he immediately feels when Woojin’s arms wrap around him.

Seungmin lets out an exhale, feeling all the stress and responsibilities nagging at the back of his mind disappear. There’s just something so comforting about this man, even though they only met minutes ago. He can’t help but hold on a little tighter. Jisung was right about not wanting to let go. 

A new hand joins the one on his back- Felix’s, if he can tell from the size. They stand there together for a long moment, four friends hugging a cuddle demon in the middle of Felix’s living room. It’s sure to be a strange sight, but it’s not like anyone can see.

“Can we move to the couch?” Felix asks after a long while.

“But then we’d have to break away, and I don’t want to,” Jisung points out.

“We can get there like this,” Woojin shuffles to the side a bit, forcing them all to move in order to stay in the same position. It’s slow moving, their small but determined steps on the path around the back of the couch and onto it.

When they finally reach their destination, the five of them simultaneously collapse on top of one another. Limbs dig into chests and it doesn’t feel as comfortable anymore. Seungmin, unfortunately, finds himself at the bottom of the pile, buried underneath Hyunjin and Jisung with a nice elbow pressing against his rib cage.

Woojin hauls himself into a seated position, helping the others do the same with a gentle hand on their back. “I’m not used to group hugs, sorry.”

Jisung is able to find a place tucked under Woojin’s arm, allowing Hyunjin to move and rest his head on Woojin’s lap. “But don’t groups of people summon you? Do they all take turns?”

“Actually…” Woojin hesitates, like this isn’t something he should be saying. Seungmin takes the spot mirroring Jisung under Woojin’s unoccupied arm in the silence. “If you wish hard enough, I’ll appear, so I usually end up acting as a boyfriend of someone who is lonely.”

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Felix starts, lying his head next to Hyunjin’s on Woojin’s legs. Seungmin and Jisung exchange knowing glances. “If you’re a demon, why are you such a good person?”

Woojin looks unsure if he should respond again. “I… I don’t tell them that I’m a demon, so when I disappear one day, they fall into a darker place than they were before me.”

Quiet washes over them, Felix’s small “oh” being the only audible sound. Woojin’s left them to their thoughts, letting them decide if they want to keep him around.

“I think it’s okay,” Hyunjin speaks, playing with the fabric of Woojin’s pants. “Because we already have each other.”

Jisung pretends to gag. “Gross. Friendship.”

And just like that, the mood is lifted again.

“Were you watching a movie?” Woojin tilts his head at the paused hand-on-handle image. Seungmin reluctantly moves to grab the PS4 remote and click out of the internet app. The stupid PlayStation BGM blasts out of the speakers, making him get the TV remote as well to turn the volume down.

“No,” he answers, lie comedically obvious. Woojin doesn’t seem bothered at all.

“Gimme,” Felix sticks his hand out for the PS4 remotes, so Seungmin high-fives him. “Hey-” Forced to leave his spot on Woojin’s lap, Felix grabs the controller out of Seungmin’s hand. He scrolls though the apps till he finds Netflix and opens it, the familiar ba-bum of the opening coming through the speakers faintly. He doesn’t take long to find Zootopia and get it playing.

“Hell- Sorry, heck yes!” Jisung cheers.

Felix returns to his spot and Seungmin settles back into the nice little nook under Woojin’s arm. He can’t get used to this, he knows he can’t, but it feels so, so nice.

At some point in the movie, Woojin’s hand finds its way to Seungmin’s hair, gently stroking and playing with the strands. Seungmin ends up leaning in closer. Suddenly, Felix’s hair looks really soft and pattable. There’s something telling him that he needs to touch it, and so he does.

Felix’s dyed blonde hair feels remarkably soft to his touch, something he wouldn’t have expected given the damage constant bleaching does. Felix shudders a bit, but directs Seungmin’s hand back to his hair when Seungmin tries to pull away.

“Ah,” Woojin moves his hand from where it was playing with Jisung’s hair to rest upon Hyunjin’s head. “Are you alright?”

“Is he crying?” Seungmin ask-whispers to Woojin, who nods worriedly. “Don’t worry, he does that all the time while watching movies, even when they aren’t sad.”

Woojin still frowns down at Hyunjin and the tears that leave a wet spot on his pants. He gives Hyunjin’s hair a little ruffle. “He’s a good kid.”

Seungmin smiles softly, amused that Woojin assumed he’s older than the others. “He is.”

Hands in hair, bodies on bodies, warmth spreading throughout. It’s beautiful.

“I want you to stay,” They’re nearing the end of the movie, and Hyunjin’s voice shakes as he makes his way through his fourth crying session.

“I want to stay too,” Woojin admits, a sad smile on his face. “You seem like a nice bunch.”

“Then stay!” Jisung wraps his arms around Woojin’s torso. “Don’t leave us.”

Woojin tugs him in closer. “I have to. I’ll get in trouble with Dispatch if I don’t return. Unless…” His eyes roll back again, presumably accessing whatever demonic powers he has. It takes a concerningly long amount of time, nearly a whole scene, for him to return to normal. “Tomorrow, Sunday. There’s a coffee shop about two blocks down from here, do you know it?”

All eyes turn to Felix, who scrunches up his face in thought. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Good. The barista working the register there, his name is Chan. I think he’d really appreciate if you guys struck up a conversation with him.”

“That’s oddly specific,” Seungmin observes.

“Trust me,” Woojin simply states, and that was the last they saw of him.

•

The four boys wake up on the couch the following morning, although Felix and Hyunjin are more on floor than anything else. The knocked over stuffed animals and the discarded fire extinguisher are the only signs that Woojin had ever come.

Together, they walk the short trip to the coffee shop two blocks away, just like Woojin said. The person working the register has a name tag reading CHAN, just like Woojin said. They start a conversation and get along remarkably well, just like Woojin said.

Barely a month later, the four of them find themselves on the couch in exactly the same position as the night they watched Zootopia. Per Chan’s request, High School Musical is playing on Felix’s television, the annoyingly catchy songs getting engraved into Seungmin’s brain. The center spot, the one Woojin had once taken, is now filled with Chan’s amazingly built body.

Hands in hair, bodies on bodies, and the lyrics to Fabulous. It’s not the same, but it’s beautiful.

They don’t have time to miss him. Chan entered their life as soon as he left and completed them in a way they never expected. But every so often, Seungmin remembers Woojin the cuddle demon and wonders what he’s up to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> @timeoftheblue has been demanding credit for starting daddy satan, so here is her credit. Grace, are you happy now?


End file.
